Toy Maker
The Toy Maker is an indirect major antagonist in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate, through his many creations and innovations of death, though he is never actually seen until near the very end of the game, near the end of Trevor's story. Appearance The Toy Maker's appearance remains a mystery for the majority of the game. His first appearance is on a painting on a wall, and his face appears on the stained-glass windows of the Toy Maker's Workshop. He is first truly seen near the end of Trevor's journey. He wears red glasses, an outrageous red outfit, and his skin is of an unnatural blue hue. His nose is notably large and pointed, and his teeth are long and sharp. His appearance before the curse placed on him is only suggested, through stained-glass windows and official artwork. As a human, the Toy Maker's glasses were clear, his skin a normal color, his nose smaller, and his hair shorter. Story At a time, the Toy Maker was the brightest pupil of Rinaldo Gandolfi. However, at some point in time, a curse was placed on him by Walter Bernhard, a member of the Bernhard family. The exact effects of the curse are unknown, but from then on, the Toy Maker used his knowledge and skills to craft weapons of death and destruction, some being the Dark Pain, the attachement for the Improved Dark Pain, the Stopwatch, and the Macabre Puppet, and Gargoyles. Through the events of Mirror of Fate, the Toy Maker has a largely unseen presence. After the Daemon Lord's death at the hands of Trevor Belmont, the Toy Maker watched on. He then used its remains to rebuild it, using the demon to gather souls for his experiments. During Alucard's journey, Alucard passes through the Toy Maker's workshop and assembly line, and stops his deadly carousel that threatened to kill Simon. Simon was forced to deal with the Toy Maker's carousel, though it was stopped by Alucard in order to save his life. The Toy Maker can be considered directly responsible for the presence of the various macabre puppets throughout the castle, and he controls them. Lords of Shadow 2 The Toy Maker makes an appearance in the E3 Developer Interview For Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2 at 1:17, in which he is seen alongside Gabriel. Early in the game, Gabriel faces the Toy Maker in the Bernhard Castle, where the Toy Maker is possessed by the blood of the castle and turns on Gabriel. He transforms into a mechanical Toy Dragon and engages Gabriel in a fight. Trivia *His bonding souls to the Macabre Puppets is similar to the Puppeteer mentioned in Lords of Shadow, whose spell bonded souls to the skeletons of retainers. *His appearance is a cross between a killer carnival clown and a mad scientist. *Most of the Toy Maker's backstory or references to his technology is told through scattered Brotherhood scrolls. Some of it appears in the description for Dark Pain and Improved Dark Pain weapons, and description for the Stop Watch, and some of the other sub weapons in the game. He also has his own Bestiary listing, though he is not actually ever fought. *There is one reference to Frankenstein's experiments in one of the Toy Maker's rooms in a Brotherhood scroll. This may suggest that the Toy Maker's identity may be that of Frankenstein, or that he has continued Frankenstein's research. But it's not clear, however Toy Maker can not be Frankenstein because the Toy Maker has all he's fingers, while Frankenstein is presumed long dead and his fingers are loose collectables in Reverie. *Much of the technology in his various labs are very similar to those used by Frankenstein in his own sections of the castle as seen in Lords of Shadow. Including electrical pylons and heavy use of machinery. Although the Toy Maker does seem to take some of his own technology into a more darkly whimsical direction. The Toy Maker also seems to rely more on a mix of magical alchemy and science, where as friedrich more on science alone. However, *The Stopwatch is similar to the time machine technology Frankenstein was working on, based on the research of Emmet Marron. *During Alucard's trip through the castle, Alucard can see images of the Toy Maker including a painting on a wall, and his face on stain glass windows. These appear to show how the Toy Maker appeared before his 'curse'. Related Scrolls Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mirror of Fate Characters Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Characters Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Bosses